


Sin Remitente

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Capítulos cortos, Cartas de amor, Declarations Of Love, Drama, First Love, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Romance, Sebagni, Sebastian has feelings, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: Ochenta y seis años tras consumar el contrato con el menor de los Phantomhive, aquel que alguna vez hubo sido el mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis reside exiliado en la tierra, penando cuan fantasma y con el corazón roto.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Kudos: 2





	Sin Remitente

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del manga del capítulo 127 «Ese mayordomo, rindiendo tributo»

Ochenta y seis años después de que el último descendiente de la familia Phantomhive falleciera repentinamente en circunstancias extrañas, la leyenda de un fantasma atrapado en la ahora abandonada mansión viaja por la nueva y cada vez más avanzada Gran Bretaña de 1980. 

A causa de las historias sobre avistamientos de una figura espectral habitando la casa, múltiples curiosos han viajado hasta donde la imponente estructura intentando querer confirmarlo, sin embargo ni uno solo de ellos se ha atrevido a pasar de la alta reja metálica, mucho menos cuando todos alegan que desde antes de siquiera visualizar la mansión, una fuerte presencia territorial funge de advertencia y preludio a lo que podría pasar si irrumpen la morada de quien fuera que resida ahí, tal como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Algunos pocos eran encontrados muertos en los bosques aledaños con marcas en el cuerpo parecidas a las que dejaría una bestia.

El gobierno de Inglaterra tampoco ha hecho mucho al respecto, con alguien pagando la cuota anual del terreno desde el mil ochocientos noventa y cuatro hasta la fecha no es que pudiesen hacer mucho al respecto, también porque la casona lucía completamente cuidada pese a no tener legalmente a nadie viviendo ahí.

Los rumores se extendieron por casi un siglo: un ente solitario cuya apariencia nadie conocía vagaba caminando por los largos pasillos alfombrados, en las noches luces de velas se movían por las ventanas y desaparecían en alguna habitación, otras veces la triste melodía de un violín hacía eco a través de las paredes altas del vestíbulo principal, como el vals más doloroso que nadie nunca hubo escuchado jamás. 

Dentro un demonio se hundía en la melancolía, tras haber sido capaz de amar y sin arrepentimientos por ello fue desterrado del infierno rompiendo la única regla que se manejaba en ese turbio lugar. 

Sin un sitio a donde ir, habiendo perdido a aquel amor y con él sus ganas de seguir adelante decidió permanecer recluido en la morada de su último contratista, sintiendo como el hambre le consumía poco a poco pero sin la energía suficiente para salir a saciarse. Con el corazón roto, extrañando cada segundo a ese precioso ser humano que tuvo la desdicha de conocer, hundiéndose en una tristeza que no creía poder experimentar.

« _Son frágiles y muy cortas, pero una vida humana es difícil de ignorar_ » hubo dicho alguna vez ese excéntrico y obsesivo dios de la muerte; él no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Increíblemente y contra todo lo que significaba su aberrante naturaleza de bestia tuvo la oportunidad que saber lo que era querer, amar, siendo esa emoción tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan fugaz que dejó una marca poderosa en lo más profundo de su ser, aquel lugar al que estaba seguro nadie sería capaz de llegar para hacer cambiar, y sin embargo él lo logró.

En el infierno solían llamarlo de una manera, más él prefirió quedarse con la identidad que le permitió conocer el amor alguna vez.

Entonces, para el resto de la eternidad, sería Sebastian Michaelis.

_Ese nombre maldito, otorgado de la mano de un niño abandonado por dios, aquella palabra que me selló en un contrato como un simple animal de protección..._

_"Seba_ _stian"_

_Dejé de odiarlo cuando regresaba a ti, aparentemente herido tras cumplir algún encargo de mi amo, lo decías con tanta preocupación que era adicitivo; también por esas ocasiones en las cuales me llamabas derrochando amor en cada letra, acariciándome el rostro en sosegada actitud con una cálida sonrisa dirigida solo hacia mí. O_ _las veces que tus labios puros lo susurraban a la mitad de la noche mientras todos al rededor dormían, ignorantes a todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos._

_"Sebastian"_

_¿Te gustaba?_

_Me hiciste quererlo._


End file.
